


Here to Save You.

by Nelson-And-Murderdock (TheWickedWitchOfTheNorthEast)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchOfTheNorthEast/pseuds/Nelson-And-Murderdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy Nelson did not need a bodyguard. Karen disagreed. And so Foggy now has a bodyguard. An incredibly attractive bodyguard who's also...blind? <br/>Okay then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend prompted me to do a bodyguard au so...this is what came of it!
> 
> Please leave feedback! Should i continue this or just leave it as a short little drabble?
> 
> And once again, I'm sorry for the format and any mistakes. I don't have a laptop so i have to write on my phone. Please inform me of any mistakes so i can fix them!
> 
> Also, i absolutely hate that title but i couldn't think of anything else. Please suggest new titles lol.

Foggy looked at Karen in disbelief. “A bodyguard? Really? I can barely afford to pay you as it is. And I’m hardly in any danger anyways.”

His secretary just gave him a flat look. “I know. But seriously, Foggy, your life isn’t in any danger? You’ve received five death threats since Monday. It’s Thursday. This is getting a little ridiculous, don’t you think?

Foggy just rolled his eyes. "Threats, Karen. Not actual attempts, just threats. There’s no way that warrants a bodyguard. Who did you hire for me anyways? Some scary tall dude who has more muscles than Captain America? Karen, did you get me Captain America? Please tell me you got Captain America to be my bodyguard. Or Thor. Yum.”

Karen tried her hardest not laugh, but failed. “Yes, it does warrant a bodyguard and no it’s not Captain America. Or Thor. The fact that you think we could ever afford them is ridiculous. And that’s if they were actual bodyguards and not superheroes. No, this guy signed on for free. I…actually don’t know that much about him except his name and the fact that is he is scary good at his job.”

Foggy stared at her before facepalming. “You…hired a bodyguard with no idea who he is? And who is doing it for free? Great, that settles it. I’m dead. Guess it’s time to write my will. Thank god I’m a lawyer.” He sighed and rubbed his face while Karen rubbed his back.

“You’re not going to die, Foggy. I met him already. He’s a great guy, a bit unconventional when it comes to bodyguards, but he showed me that he’s good at his job and that we can trust him.” She looked at him earnestly and Foggy felt himself break. Gosh darn that stupidly sweet smile and earnest voice. Foggy had never been able to say no to Karen before and this time was apparently no different.

“Fine, Ms. Page. You wore me down. When am i going to meet this bodyguard slash possible hitman?” Karen clapped her hands together excitedly and Foggy couldn’t help but smile fondly at her.

“I told him to come here around 12 so…he should be here soon. But thank you, Foggy. You need this. I can’t…you’re my best friend and i can’t lose you. And besides, where else am i going to find a job?”

Foggy nodded then grinned. “Okay. Can’t wait to meet him. I guess. And hey, you could always work at Josies’.” He sat down behind his desk and began to toss his baseball up and down. “Why does it feel like you’re setting me up on a blind date and not hiring me a bodyguard?”

Karen opened her mouth to reply when someone knocked on the door. Karen gave him a bright smile and moved to answer the door. Foggy sighed and placed his head on his desk, wondering just what the hell he agreed to.

“Excuse me, are you Mr. Nelson?”

Foggy looked up at the man before him. The devastatingly handsome man in front of him. Who was also blind, but still. He was absolutely gorgeous. “Uh yeah, Mr. Nelson at your service. Name’s Foggy, if you don’t care for formality. I don’t. Mr. Nelson makes me sound like some stuffy old dude. So what can I help you with, Mr…”

Karen just rolled her eyes and left the room, stating that she needed to finish filing some papers while Mr. Handsome smiled and holy shit was that a beautiful smile. Foggy felt like every time that man smiled, an angel probably got his wings. Or something like that.

“Murdock. My name is Matt Murdock and i believe I’m your bodyguard.”

Foggy just stared at him. This gorgeous, blind man was his bodyguard? “You…are? I don’t want to sound like a complete ass for saying this but I kinda have to know-”

“You want to know how a blind man could possibly be a bodyguard? There are other ways to see, Mr. Nelson…Foggy. Trust me, I am very good at my job.” Murdock smiled sharply and wow, that was attractive.

“Yeah, that. Way to be vague but i guess that just means you have some super secret spidey senses or something like that, huh?” Foggy leaned back and resumed tossing his baseball. Murdock laughed, and looked almost surprised but definitely amused.

“Something like that, yes. Anyways, Ms. Page told me of your situation, how you’re a lawyer who helps the downtrodden, the underdog, and how that has made you quite a lot of enemies. Is that correct?”

Foggy nodded and shrugged. “Yeah. I personally think she’s overreacting but hey, I trust her. And since she trusts you, i trust you too.” Murdock looked at him oddly and tilted his head.

“You trust me? You don’t even know me. I could kill you right now.”

Foggy laughed and rolled his eyes but remembered that Murdock couldn’t see it. “I’m rolling my eyes at you, Murdock. If you really were going to kill me, you would have done so now, I think. Or at least when you had the element of surprise. If you are a hitman in disguise, you aren’t a very good one.

"Call me Matt.” Foggy looked at him in confusion but nodded, then remembered himself. “Okay, Matt.” Matt himself looked a little surprised at the request. “I suppose you are right. Though if i wanted to, I could be an excellent hitman.”

Foggy laughed. “Whatever you say, Matt. Now, it is just about time for my lunch break. Come on, there’s this great thai place just around the corner. Do you like thai?”

Matt looked at him in confusion. “You…want me to come with you? Why?’ Foggy frowned and kinda wanted to hug the guy. He genuinely sounded shocked that Foggy wanted to eat lunch with him. "Well, you’re my bodyguard so isn’t part of the job description that you have to be near me at all times…or something like that? And i like you, you’re funny and a huge dork and i want to keep talking to you. So…thai?

Matt just stared at him before clearing his throat. ”…Yeah. Thai is…Thai is fine. I love Thai.“

Foggy nodded and stood up. "Okay then, let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Matt and Foggy have lunch, Matt is confused by feelings, and Matt gets to show off.  
> Foggy is only slightly impressed. Well...maybe more than slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a lot of you really wanted me to continue with this so, here i go!   
> Again, writing on my phone, so mistakes are bound to happen, please tell me so i can fix them!  
> I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.  
> And, lastly, I'm writing this without an outline and am just going with the flow. So this'll be interesting lol.

Matthew Michael Murdock was very confused by his current client. Franklin Nelson was an...interesting man, to say the very least, and Matt didn't know how to deal with him. He was used to his clients being paranoid, frantic, snippy, and quite stupid a majority of the time. Nelson was none of these things.

Nelson was charming, kind, clever, and very much not worried about the danger he was in.

Which sort of made him kind of stupid anyways. Nelson, who liked to be called Foggy and what kind of nickname is that, had quite a few enemies. 

And now Foggy asked him out to lunch and Matt was so very floored because no one had ever asked him to lunch, not unless they wanted something, and Foggy seemed to be very much interested in his company. 

He also seemed to be interested in Matt's appearance, which was hardly surprising. Most people liked to use Matt for his body as well as his skills. Not that he ever let them, of course.

Though he wasn't so sure he'd mind letting Foggy.

"...Matt, you all there, buddy?" Matt moved his head sharply, startled. He seemed to have been lost in thought. Dangerous, considering he was supposed to keep his ears open for threats.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Foggy. What were you saying again?" Matt couldn't help but smile as Foggy continued his enthusiastic tale about how his mother wanted him to be a butcher. Foggy seemed to be so nice, his voice a calming buffer against the too loud world, and that was dangerous.

If Matt let himself get distracted, someone might get to Foggy and kill him. That would be bad. He ignored the clench his insides made at the thought of Foggy hurt. It didn't mean anything. He barely even knew Foggy.

"So why did you become a lawyer?" The words flew out of his mouth before he could even stop them, not that he wanted to. Though he should. 

He shouldn't be getting so attached. He should be professional, keep his distance.

He doesn't want to.

"I just want to help people, you know? There are so many people getting screwed over by big businesses and rich assholes and I want to help them. Fight for the underdog, like you said." Matt nodded as Foggy spoke, listening in rapt attention but before he could respond, Matt's senses picked up on frantic, angry voices, the setting up of a gun, a sniper, and he bolted into action, pushing Foggy to the ground.

"Stay down." He growled as Foggy yelped in surprise and tried to get up. "Sniper." He explained tersely, sensing that Foggy was about to speak. "Stay down, stay out of sight. I'll take care of it." He softened his voice and clasped Foggy's shoulder. "You're safe. I'll keep you safe."

Foggy nodded, his heart beating fast with fear and a tinge...of arousal? Matt blinked and shook his head before he ran out of the building, pleasant lunch now a distant memory, following the angry and confused voices of the hitmen who tried to take out Foggy.

He found them all too easily, two men, and he stalked towards them. "Who sent you?" He growled. The man farthest from him, a lean and trembling fellow who stank of fear, opened his mouth. But the other one spoke first. 

"Like we're gonna tell you, asshole. Just know that our boss ain't gonna quit til Nelson is dead so you might as well give up now."

Matt smiled. It wasn't a very nice smile, and he heard the two men's hearts skyrocket. They were even more afraid.

Good.

*******************************

Twenty minutes later, he strolled back into the restaurant and found Foggy. Foggy's heart sped up. And not in arousal.

Fear. Why was Foggy afraid?

"Foggy? Are you okay? What's wrong? You're safe now, I promise." He heard the whisp of Foggy's hair, indicating that he shook his head. "No, I know. It's just...You got blood...On your shirt. And your hands...And your face. We should...we should get you cleaned up. I'm holding my arm out to you, is that okay? I'm in front of you, though i think you knew that. Spidey senses or whatever, right?"

Matt nodded tersely and held onto Foggy's arm, letting him lead him into the bathroom, letting him clean him off. Foggy was afraid of him. Matt didn't want Foggt to be afraid of him. He wanted Foggy to like him. "I didn't kill them, if that's what you're wondering. The blood on my shirt is mine. As well as the blood on my hands. And maybe my face. I mean, it's not all theirs. But i don't kill." 

Foggy nodded. "I'm nodding. But i hope you know that I'm also glaring at you so hard. You're bleeding and you're acting so nonchalant about it! We have to get you to a hospital!" Matt shook his head vigorously. "No, I'm not hurt that bad, just minor cuts, i promise. And no hospitals. I don't like hospitals. I have...a friend. She'll help me. Come on, let's go to her place now. You'll be safe there, i promise."

Foggy sighed softly. "I'm nodding again. Fine. I'll go with the crazy blind bodyguard who was apparently able to take out a hitman." "Two hitman." Foggy was staring at him, he could just tell. "Excuse me?" "It was two hitmen. Not one."

"I am staring at you in complete and utter disbelief. You took out two hitmen? How the hell are you even able to do that?"

Matt just grinned. "Spidey senses."

Foggy groaned. "Ugh, come on, you asshole, let's go to your random nurse friend before you bleed all over the bathroom. I doubt that would go well with the owners. They think you're the hitman, actually.

Matt laughed. "Well, I'll apologize later. Now let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is getting away from me omg. I feel really iffy on Matt's characterization but on the whole I'm really proud of this chapter. Lmao Matt is already half in love XD.


End file.
